1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to overload protection devices and, particularly, to an overload protection device for a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a circuit for driving an electric motor usually employs a fuse. The fuse breaks when the electric motor overloads to protect the electric motor from damages. However, after each time the fuse breaks, to restore the circuit, the fuse needs to be replaced. This is an inconvenient and very time-consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an overload protection device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.